Finalement
by Deiya
Summary: Un ordre de Yamamoto signe l’ouverture des hostilités entre Byakuya et Ichigo. Une mission au Hueco Mundo sera l’occasion de remettre les pendules à l’heure. OS, yaoi, ByakuyaXIchigo


- Je refuse

**Titre :** Finalement

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** one-shot, yaoi et… je sais pas trop…

**Résumé :** Un ordre de Yamamoto signe l'ouverture des hostilités entre Byakuya et Ichigo. Une mission au Hueco Mundo sera l'occasion de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

**Couple :** ByakuyaXIchigo

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi, qui l'eut cru ?

**Note :** En italique, les flash-backs ; en écriture normale, le « présent ».

**Finalement**

Le paysage du Hueco Mundo était un paysage désolé et désolant. Un désert semi éclairé par deux lunes blanches criblées de cratères qui détonaient dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Mis à part le noir et le blanc, le Hueco Mundo proposait toutes les nuances de gris possibles et imaginables. Seuls quelques petits Arrancars y apportaient parfois un peu de couleur, mais la plupart du temps, ils préféraient se terrer dans les profondeurs de ce monde.

Cependant, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui il y aurait un peu d'animation au Hueco Mundo : au loin, deux silhouettes sombres avançaient.

**xXxXx**

_- Je refuse._

_Un silence médusé suivit cette déclaration de Kuchiki Byakuya. L'assemblée de capitaines n'eut sans doute pas été plus choquée s'il avait lancé une grossièreté. Et il est vrai que dans sa bouche, un refus catégorique à une décision pourtant sans appel du commandant ressemblait fort à une obscénité._

_- Pardon ? ne put que demander Yamamoto en clignant des yeux._

_Tout à coup, le vieil homme n'était plus très sûr du bon fonctionnement de ses capacités auditives._

_- Je ne conteste pas l'habilité de Kurosaki Ichigo à devenir vice-capitaine, continua Byakuya. Au contraire, j'approuve sa nomination en tant que tel. Mais pas dans __**ma**__ division. _

_Cette fois, ses propos déclenchèrent une vague de murmures et une exclamation fusa :_

_- Mais taichô, pourquoi vous—_

_Son ex-vice-capitaine - qui n'avait toujours pas perdu l'habitude de l'appeler par son titre – s'interrompit instantanément en croisant son regard glacial. Les bons vieux réflexes de survie._

_Le commandant frappa le sol de sa canne et tous se turent aussitôt._

_- Kuchiki-taichô, je pensais pourtant que vous étiez à même de mettre vos inimitiés de côté lorsqu'il s'agissait de votre tâche de capitaine. Me serais-je trompé ?_

_Byakuya serra les dents. Mettre ainsi en doute publiquement son sens du devoir était une véritable atteinte à son honneur qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Pourtant, il demeura silencieux et continua à fixer Yamamoto sans qu'aucune émotion n'affleure sur son visage. Le vieil homme soupira._

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, la sixième division est actuellement la seule sans vice-capitaine, or Kurosaki Ichigo doit passer par ce grade afin de se familiariser avec le fonctionnement d'une division, avant de devenir lui-même capitaine. Trois mois minimum seront nécessaires. D'ici là, Kuchiki-taichô, vous êtes prié de mettre vos sentiments personnels de côté. _

_Byakuya ferma les yeux. Le commandant n'avait pas compris…_

_S'il avait été capable de mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté, il n'aurait même pas essayé de refuser._

**xXxXx**

Les deux hommes marchaient en silence, côte à côte.

Le premier - le plus jeune - avait les sourcils froncés, les poings et la mâchoire crispés et son pas était sec et rapide, signes d'une colère contenue.

Le deuxième était blessé. Son épaule droite était sévèrement touchée et le sang commençait seulement à coaguler, après avoir abondamment imprégné le haori déchiré. Son visage était pâle mais rien ne venait troubler ses traits impassibles. Néanmoins, les gouttes de sueur à peine visibles sur son front témoignaient des efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas se laisser distancer par son compagnon.

Soudain, il tomba.

**xXxXx**

_Ichigo rendit leur salut à plusieurs shinigami qu'il croisa dans le couloir. A son grand soulagement, sa réputation de héros aidant, tous l'avaient rapidement accepté comme nouveau vice-capitaine._

_Tous, sauf un._

_A cette pensée, il se renfrogna. La seule personne dont l'opinion était importante ici, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment faisait exception. L'air sombre, il frappa un coup bref à la porte du bureau qu'il partageait avec Byakuya avant d'entrer._

_Le capitaine était déjà en plein travail et il ne réagit pas à l'arrivée d'Ichigo. Celui-ci alla se planter devant le bureau de son supérieur._

_- Salut Byakuya, lança-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, qu'est-ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui ?_

_Le capitaine resta concentré sur ses documents._

_- Byakuya…_

_Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Ichigo inspira profondément._

_- Kuchiki-taichô ?_

_Ce dernier leva enfin la tête, comme s'il venait seulement de s'apercevoir de sa présence._

_- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt Kurosaki. Ton travail t'attend depuis plus d'une heure sur ton bureau._

_Sans un mot de plus, il retourna à ses propres occupations. Ichigo pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avec agacement avant d'aller s'installer à son propre bureau. Il examina rapidement les deux piles de papiers posées devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant que les documents de la pile de gauche étaient déjà recouverts d'une écriture familière. Sa perplexité augmenta lorsqu'il eut vérifié qu'il ne s'était pas trompé._

_- Bya— Kuchiki-taichô ? Il doit y avoir une erreur, j'ai déjà rempli ces papiers hier !_

_Le capitaine ne cessa même pas d'écrire._

_- En effet, répondit-il froidement, cependant il va falloir que tu recommences en t'appliquant : ton écriture est illisible. _

_Ichigo tenta de rester calme. Il savait que son écriture n'était pas un modèle d'élégance, mais il n'y avait rien à redire quant à sa lisibilité, ça il en était sûr. Pourtant, il rédigea à nouveau tous les documents traités la veille en traçant chaque caractère avec davantage de soin, afin que Byakuya ne puisse reprocher quoi que ce soit à son travail. Quand il eut fini, il déposa la pile sur le bureau du capitaine. Celui-ci y jeta un bref coup d'œil._

_- Je suppose qu'il était inutile de te faire recommencer, soupira-t-il. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ce que ce soit mieux._

_C'en était trop pour la patience d'Ichigo, qui n'avait jamais été sa principale qualité._

_- Ça suffit, j'en ai marre de tes bizutages à la con, Byakuya !_

_Mais ce dernier l'ignorait à nouveau, feignant d'être accaparé par ses documents, frappé tout à coup d'une surdité aiguë. _

_Ichigo explosa._

_- ET REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !_

_Etrangement, s'entendre lui-même hurler lui fit du bien et le calma légèrement. Juste un peu. _

_Lentement, Byakuya reposa le pinceau qu'il tenait sur le bureau, puis il se redressa et planta ses yeux d'encre dans ceux marron d'Ichigo, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir._

_- Je n'ai pas demandé à être nommé sous tes ordres, tu comprends ça ?_

_- Je le sais parfaitement, répondit le capitaine d'un ton plat._

_- ALORS ARRETE DE FAIRE COMME SI C'ETAIT DE MA FAUTE !_

_Byakuya n'avait même pas frémis lorsqu'Ichigo s'était appuyé sur son bureau et lui avait hurlé ces mots à quelques centimètres de sa figure. Il resta muet tandis que le jeune shinigami reprenait son souffle, ses yeux brillants de colère rivés aux siens._

_Hurler, crier, faire le plus de bruit possible - oh oui, ça faisait du bien. Ichigo aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures, tant que ça voix le lui permettrait. Et même alors, il continuerait à hurler silencieusement, à l'intérieur, là où ça faisait le plus mal. Il avait tellement de choses à hurler. Tellement…_

_Mais contre toute attente, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix, rauque, n'était guère plus qu'un chuchotement. Un chuchotement cependant tout à fait audible et des plus agressifs._

_- Tout le monde pense que tu contrôles tes émotions à la perfection juste parce que tu refuses de les montrer sur ton visage. Alors qu'en réalité, tu es le premier à perdre ton sang-froid… Et pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril ! Tu passes ton temps à me traiter de gamin mais là, qui de nous deux a un comportement complètement immature ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir faire la part des choses entre vie privée et professionnelle ! Tu es un capitaine, oui ou non ?_

_Ils restèrent ainsi à se défier du regard pendant ce qui parut être l'éternité. Puis Byakuya rompit le silence._

_- Tu as fini ? Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner à ton travail._

_Et il se saisit à nouveau de son pinceau, qu'il trempa dans l'encre avant de recommencer à écrire._

_Ichigo serra ses poings qui reposaient toujours sur le bureau du capitaine. Néanmoins, il obéit sans rien ajouter._

**xXxXx**

Ichigo sentit plus qu'il ne vit Byakuya tomber. Lorsqu'il se tourna d'un geste vif vers le capitaine, la chute de celui-ci était déjà bien entamée, et seule sa longue écharpe blanche se tenait encore debout dans les airs. Il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Toute sa colère s'était évaporée pour laisser place à une inquiétude sincère alors qu'il se penchait sur le capitaine dont les yeux étaient clos.

- Byakuya ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le capitaine rouvrit à demi les yeux.

- Oui… Juste… une pause et… ça ira mieux.

Il respirait avec difficulté. De plus, il avouait avoir besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre. L'anxiété d'Ichigo ne fit que s'accentuer. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son hakama.

- Il faut te soigner. Je vais appeler la Soul Society pour qu'ils nous rapatrient rapidement.

Mais comme il commençait à composer le numéro, une main agrippa son poignet, l'interrompant dans son geste.

- Non… Pas avant qu'on ait retrouvé… Rukia et Renji.

**xXxXx**

_Habituellement, s'installer dans son jardin et contempler la lune dans le ciel dégagé aidait Byakuya à se relaxer lorsqu'il avait l'esprit troublé. Mais cette fois, rien n'y faisait, il était incapable de déloger Kurosaki Ichigo de ses pensées._

_Il savait que le jeune shinigami avait raison, que son comportement était injuste et stupide. Il savait que de cette manière il ne parvenait qu'à le blesser. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il n'arrivait pas à agir autrement._

_Ensuite, le regret et la culpabilité l'assaillaient à la vue de la colère et de la douleur qu'il provoquait en Ichigo. Evidemment, son maudit orgueil lui interdisait de dire quoi que ce soit, une excuse, une explication, juste un mot qui ne soit pas empoisonné._

_D'un mouvement souple qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa nervosité, il se redressa. Inutile qu'il aille se coucher, le sommeil ne viendrait pas. A la place, il se décida pour une promenade nocturne dans les rues endormies du Seireitei. Il ne croisa que quelques gardes qui s'empressèrent de s'incliner à son passage et qu'il ignora._

_Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement jusqu'aux quartiers de la sixième division. Plus exactement devant une certaine porte d'un certain logement. Là, Byakuya s'immobilisa, hésitant. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, néanmoins il pouvait sentir l'énergie spirituelle parfaitement éveillée du shinigami à l'intérieur. _

_Lentement, il leva la main et frappa, une seule fois. La porte resta obstinément close. Pourtant, il percevait clairement la présence d'Ichigo à travers le bois. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait facilement imaginer - se remémorer - la sensation de son corps chaud sous ses doigts. Il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour le toucher : il était si proche. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver à nouveau confronté à l'obstacle bien concret qu'était la porte close._

_Il laissa échapper un léger soupir alors qu'une lueur de tristesse - guère plus qu'une étincelle éphémère - passa dans ses yeux sombres. Ichigo ne lui ouvrirait pas, il était vain d'attendre ici. Lentement, Byakuya s'arracha à sa réflexion et repartit._

_De l'autre côté de la porte, Ichigo se laissa glisser au sol, le cœur battant, tandis qu'il écoutait le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient._

**xXxXx**

Ils avaient repris leur progression, bien que l'allure à laquelle ils avançaient fût désormais considérablement ralentie.

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'était attendu Ichigo, Byakuya n'avait même pas tenté de protester lorsqu'il lui avait quasiment ordonné de s'appuyer sur lui. A présent, il le soutenait, son bras droit serré autour de sa taille et son autre main occupée à maintenir la prise du capitaine sur son épaule. Ce contact le troublait un peu, il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches l'un de l'autre depuis des siècles. Il s'aperçut alors combien ça lui avait manqué, avec quelle force il avait désiré ce moment où Byakuya serait à nouveau là, tout contre lui.

Le jeune shinigami se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pensivement. Ce n'était pas vraiment la situation la plus appropriée pour discuter de leurs petits problèmes relationnels, mais en même temps ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire non plus.

- Byakuya, je… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir ouvert l'autre soir.

Ichigo grimaça. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire en premier, néanmoins il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, reprit-il. Mes pensées étaient tellement confuses alors.

- Elles ne le sont plus maintenant ?

Ichigo se raidit légèrement, cependant la voix du capitaine ne contenait aucune agressivité, rien d'autre que son indifférence apparente habituelle.

- Si, admit-il. Mais un peu moins.

Il eut un petit rire, teinté d'amertume, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même.

- Tu sais, je me doutais dès le début que ça ne pourrait pas marcher éternellement comme tu le voulais. Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit. Je me disais que tu m'aimais et j'espérais, je croyais vraiment que ça suffirait à te faire changer d'avis finalement. Et je n'ai rien dit. Je faisais semblant de ne pas voir la honte et le dégoût dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais. Et après cet ordre de Yamamoto, ça a été encore pire.

Ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge ; il aspira bruyamment une goulée d'air.

- Je savais— Je _sais_ qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, mais je me demande ce qui t'ennuie le plus maintenant : que je sois un humain, un homme ou bien ton vice-capitaine ? (Il soupira.) Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que j'y ai été un peu trop fort en te criant dessus. Excuse-moi.

Le silence revint brusquement les écraser de tout son poids. Ichigo se rendit alors compte que ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour du poignet et de la taille de Byakuya et il s'empressa de relâcher sa prise. Il se retendit instantanément lorsque la voix grave du capitaine résonna à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles.

- Il n'est pas question que j'accepte tes excuses.

**xXxXx**

_Yamamoto s'assura qu'il avait l'attention des officiers de la sixième, de la septième et de la neuvième division avant de commencer._

_- Comme vous le savez sans doute, les équipes qui avaient été envoyées en reconnaissance au Hueco Mundo sont revenues ce matin, exceptée celle de la troisième division qui manque à l'appel. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec Abarai-taichô et Kuchiki-fukutaichô. Votre mission sera de les retrouver au plus vite. Vous devrez donc vous séparer afin de gagner du temps. N'oubliez pas de passer par la douzième division pour prendre le nouveau téléphone portable qu'ils ont mis au point et qui émet y compris depuis le Hueco Mundo._

_Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement._

**xXxXx**

_Ils avaient manqué de vigilance._

_Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans leur tête, trop de pensées qui s'agitaient comme des poissons dans un bocal, venant parfois taper un peu trop brutalement contre la vitre. Leurs propres conflits sans cesse ressassés, et maintenant, Rukia et Renji disparus on ne sait où sans laisser de traces. _

_Ils ne sentirent l'Adjuchas qu'au dernier moment. Trop tard pour l'éviter complètement._

_Le coup atteint Byakuya à l'épaule. Le sang jaillit devant les yeux écarquillés d'Ichigo. Sans réfléchir, il leva Zangetsu. L'abaissa. L'Adjuchas se désagrégea dans un éclair de lumière bleue. Le niveau du Hollow n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils aient à s'en inquiéter. En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir les toucher._

_- Byakuya, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ichigo avec inquiétude. La blessure n'est pas trop profonde ?_

_Cependant, le capitaine l'ignora et laissa retomber la main qu'il avait pressée sur son épaule ensanglantée._

_- Allons-y. Inutile de s'attarder._

**xXxXx**

L'Arrancar avait exceptionnellement décidé de remonter à la surface, dans l'espoir de débusquer quelque proie appétissante. Il se réjouit d'avoir pris cette décision en apercevant deux shinigami isolés, dont un qui semblait en mauvais état. Voilà deux proies de choix dont le goût serait sans doute bien meilleur que celui de ses congénères.

Par chance, les deux hommes étaient trop accaparés par leur conversation pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Il n'est pas question que j'accepte tes excuses, dit celui qui était blessé.

A ces mots, l'autre, le roux blêmit soudainement. L'Arrancar ricana sous cape ; s'ils se disputaient, ça ne ferait que lui faciliter la tâche.

- De fait, poursuivit le premier, c'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses. Je t'ai imposé le secret sur notre relation sans même en discuter avec toi. Je pensais agir pour le mieux et je ne me suis pas préoccupé de ton avis. Et je le regrette car—

Byakuya s'interrompit lorsqu'Ichigo le lâcha brusquement. Ce dernier arrêta à l'aide de sa main gauche l'Arrancar qui venait d'apparaître, ses griffes à quelques centimètres de sa tête. De la main droite, il saisit la garde de Zangetsu et trancha, sans aucune hésitation. Il rengaina son zanpakutô. Le tout avait à peine duré une dizaine de secondes.

Ichigo passa à nouveau son bras autour de la taille de Byakuya pour le soutenir et plongea ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

- Continue !

Interloqué, Byakuya parut chercher ses mots un instant. Puis son expression s'adoucit.

- Il est vrai que j'ai eu des difficultés à accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais jamais tu ne m'as dégoûté. Et comment aurais-je pu avoir honte de toi ? Cependant, je craignais l'extérieur, les réactions des autres. J'ai voulu nous protéger en prenant cette décision égoïste. Et quand tu as été nommé vice-capitaine, j'ai eu peur que notre relation soit dévoilée : il suffisait d'un rien et tout serait fini, pensais-je. T'éloigner de moi est rapidement devenu une obsession, au point de franchir les limites de l'acceptable.

Byakuya fit une pause, le temps de se tourner de façon à être presque face à Ichigo.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Ichigo. J'ai mérité ta colère. Pardonne-m—

Il ne put terminer sa phrase : deux lèvres chaudes venaient de sceller les siennes. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur. Ichigo le serrait contre lui à l'étouffer, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même s'il accueillit l'oxygène avec joie lorsque le jeune shinigami le libéra. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Cela signifie-t-il que je suis pardonné ?

- Peut-être… sourit Ichigo l'air moqueur.

Byakuya haussa les deux sourcils. Cependant, il ne put demander de plus amples explications, une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit. Il sortit le portable de sa poche et répondit, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui ? ... … Très bien, dans ce cas nous rentrons sans tarder.

Il rempocha le téléphone et, comme Ichigo le fixait d'un œil inquisiteur :

- Hisagi-taichô a retrouvé Rukia et Renji. Nous devons retourner dans notre monde.

Ichigo approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il eut un rictus.

- Dommage. Finalement, c'est plutôt sympa le Hueco Mundo.

_Fin._


End file.
